The Virgin Mary
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Nathan is a cocky basketcall jock and Haley is an army brat who just moved to Tree Hill. Nathan wants Haley...Haley despies Nathan...things should get interesting
1. Chapter 1

Let me start of by saying I dont own any of the character like I wish I did. I miss the old cocky Nathan and the banter between him and Haley. So I decided to make a story about it. Here it is

Nathan Scott was the king of Tree Hill. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to date him. Nathan wasn't surprised by the reaction he had on people. His father was the richest man in town and his mother was close to the officers in the town. Everyone feared him. Nathan had power through his parents. Since his parents were reverred than he was too.

Walking down the hallway he was wearing his letterman jacket and a basketball in his hand. Along with him Tim and Lucas. They were also part of the "in-crowd." Lucas was Nathan's half brother and they have known Tim since elementary school. Tim was the dumb one of the three. To tell the truth he didn't fit into there group but they have known him forever and there was no way they were going to drop him. Walking down the way Nathan noticed a girl standing at a locker.

"Yo, Lucas who's the new girl."

"Oh, her yea that's Haley James. Knockout isn't she."

"Whew you can say that again.'

"Oh her yea that's Haley James. Knockout isn't she." Lucas and Nathan both turned to Tim and at the same time and hit him over the head

"Hey OW! You said say it again."

"Shut up Tim" Both Lucas and Nathan said at the same time.

"Okay stop with the whole freaky brother thing."

"Whatever man..." Lucas turned his attention back to Haley as well as Tim and Nathan."

'I'm going to nail her." Nathan said with confidence

"Okay sure man whatever." Tim said

"Hey have you seen the girls are around me. I'm like a god. NO girl can resist me."

"I don't know Nathan, we all know your rep but she looks I don't pure...like a Mary.

"A Mary huh, well this Mary is about to become unvirgenitized

"Geez man is that even a word." Tim asked

"Shut up Tim"

The bell rung and everyone was scurrying out of the halls and into their rooms.

"I got to go man if I'm late than I'm off the team." Tim said

Nathan smiled "good maybe then I don't have to save the team's ass during the game because you mess up and we get behind.'

Tim frowned a bit as Lucas laughed

"Come on man lets get to class" Lucas put a arm around Tim and off they went

"Later man" Lucas said

"Later" Nathan replied back

Haley was still at her locker gathering her books and looking really worried because she was going to be late to class on her first day of school. Haley James had just moved for Texas and was really worried about her first day of school. Haley should have been used to it by now because she was an army brat. She was used to moving from place to place going from school to school but this was different. Her father told her that they were going to stick around for awhile and Haley was nervous about it because she had never made friends before. She was never around long her for her to make friends really.

Haley was as smart as they get. She would tutor people a little. People told her that she should make them pay but she took joy out of tutoring. It gave her a good feeling inside knowing that she helps someone pass a class. There wasn't a joy greater.

Haley had a routine. She would wakeup, have breakfast, go to school, come home do her homework, have dinner, study for a bit and than off too bed. She wasn't really into parties or guys. Haley wasn't a lesbian or anything she just thought there wasn't any point since she would end up moving anyway. This was just another school...another group of kids... at least that is what she kept telling herself. She had no idea what she was getting into.

Nathan watched Haley in awe. "Wow she gorgeous" he thought to himself and she will be mine.

Nathan walked up to Haley with his usual confidence. He new that this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott."

Haley looked at Nathan with disgust

'NO"

"Wait...I haven't asked you anything."

"You are wearing a letterman jacket. There is no one in the hallways and the answer is no."

"Excuse me but I don't think you know who I am."

"Oh I know exactly who you are. I have seen it many times before."

"Okay so if you're so smart than why don't you tell me?"

"Alright, based on your letterman jacket and that basketball in your hands you are the captain of the basketball. You have never heard the word No and you so called "Rule" the school. Tell me when I'm way off."

Nathan looked at Haley with annoyance. No one has ever talked to Nathan Scott like that. NO ONE!

"You're so hot for me."

"Okay excuse me"

"You heard me. Now as I am leaning by you your heart is racing a little faster and your breath is a little shallower."

"Wow okay yea I am going to get this class."

Haley slammed her locker and was about to turn to leave when Nathan grabbed her and put her against the lockers. Haley dropped her books as Nathan took his hands and started to run it up her legs. The fact that she was wearing a skirt really helped in this situation. Nathan than took his hand and started to caress her cheek. As he was doing that he started to nibble on her lower lip.

Haley knew that she should kick him in the balls or scream or something but it was like she was paralyzed. She could smell his cologne and she could feel his muscles under her hands and she couldn't move.

Nathan smirked at her reaction. "I told you...you can't resist me and I will have my way with you."

Nathan moved his head and started to kiss her neck. Haley closed her eyes as knots started to form in her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening. With any other guy she would hit him but she Haley couldn't understand the power he had over her.

"I uh...I need to get to class."

"Okay I'll let you go for now..."

Haley gathered her books and started walking away from Nathan when she turned around.

"If you think Ill let you touch me like that again you are sadly mistakan."

Haley than started to walk away.

"Oh no" Nathan said "I think your the way mistaken. I will have you screaming in no time."

Haley stopped for a moment and Nathan smiled knowing he got a reaction out of her. Haley than started to walk away again leaving Nathan in the hallway.

"You will be mine" Nathan whispered to himself. "That's a promise"

I live for reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into class that Haley she was late for she saw that everyone was already taking notes and already into the discussion.

"Your late" The teacher bellowed from his desk. He was an older man with a bald spot on his head. He was a little overweight and when he walked he swayed from side to side.

"Yes I know sir I'm new and I got um...lost."

"MMHHHHH, well I will not tolerate people coming late in this class."

"Yes sir it will not happen again."

"It better not...what is your name."

"O my name is Haley James."

"Okay well Haley you can go over and have a seat next to Peyton Sawyer...she is the girl that wont stop popping her gum."

Haley looked over and saw the curly blonde roll her eyes. Haley made her way over to her seat and took out a notebook and a pen.

"Okay class where were we."

"I think you were just about to let the class out." Nathan said as the class laughed. Haley though just rolled her eyes and scoffed. The teacher turned around and saw Nathan walking into class late

"Ah, Mr. Scott late again I see."

"Yea well you know the big game is coming up and I guess I just lost track of time. You see I was in the gym throwing some free shots and I just got so caught up I didn't see the time."

"Yes the big game...do we have any good players coming in this year?

"Well you know not as good as me but I will whip them into shape."

"As well they should...you show school spirit and what it takes to be a true leader."

"Well sir I learn it all from you."

"Yes well...you may go take your seat."

Haley couldn't believe the scene that just unfolded in front of her eyes. She has just got scolded for coming in late but Nathan was able to walk right in no problem. What was wrong with this picture she thought?

"He is captain of the basketball team and the teacher is a big fan." Peyton whispered to Haley.

'Yea well this is school it's not right that that prick gets special attention."

"Well when you have brought this school to victory in the past 3 years you kind of get special treatment."

"Yea I would like to give him special treatment...special treatment right up his,"

"Ms James is there a problem?" The teacher asked

"Me...Uh no I was just."

"You were just what...I will not tolerate talking in my class. This is a place of education and not a place of socializing. I will see you after school."

"NO but I I need..." Haley trailed off

"Mr. Fetherline..." Nathan interrupted Haley

"Yes Mr. Scott."

"It's not Miss James fault that she was talking...I had a question about American History and I asked Peyton...she didn't know she I guess she asked Ms. James. It wasn't sociable I can assure you."

The teacher looked at Nathan skeptically but decided to believe him.

"Okay well Mr. Scott if that is what you say happened than that is what happened. Ms. James you don't have to come after."

The teacher when back to teaching as Nathan smiled at a very pissed off Haley.

After class it was lunch for Haley. Haley sighed in relief the library was the only place that was her sanctuarary from this god awful school. Haley sat in the corner where no one came. She had a book called James Joyce Ulysses with her. It was a hot day so she had her hair in a ponytail. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned and her skirt rid up her leg a little bit. She didn't care what she looked like she was at a corner where no one ever came. It was so excluded she new she would have some privacy.

"Well if it isn't the Virgin Mary." Haley looked up from her book to see a very cocky Nathan Scott standing over her.

Haley scoffed." Great and now my day is complete."

Nathan smiled "So what you reading."

"Well if you must know it James Joyce."

"Okay what the hell is that?"

"It's a really big book with a lot words in it. Something I'm sure you never came in contact with before."

Haley got up and fixed her skirt. She hiked it down and let her hair down.

"Hey look just because I play ball doesn't mean I don't read."

Haley looked skeptical. "Okay what was the last book you read?"

"Um well..."

"Exactly" Haley said satifacticallly

"Is there a reason why you are a stuck up bitch?"

"Excuse me."

"Hey well I cant blame you I mean I try to be nice to you introducing myself and all...wow yea I'm sure that calls for bringing up your walls and acting like a rich bitch."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Yea well you don't know anything about me either so don't pretend you do."

Whatever Haley said. Haley started walking away until Nathan grabbed her arm and pushed her against the bookcase.

There faces were so close. Haley could feel his breathing becoming shallower by the minute."

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Well I wasn't done talking to you yet and you were being rude."

"If you don't let me go right now I am going to scream."

"Fine I dare you...scream." Nathan said while slowly caressing Haley's leg and sucking on her bottom lip."

But before she could scream Nathan covered his mouth on her with such force it took Haley's breath away. Haley struggled against him and tried pushing him away but Nathan just brought Haley closer to his body. Haley couldn't help but give in. Haley put her hands through his hair as he sucked on her neck. Nathan grabbed a hold on her bottom and picked her up. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist. Nathan kissed her lips again while moaning into her mouth. She could feel him getting hard against her and that was a warning sign for Haley. Haley pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh come on Hales…I know you want this as much I do." Nathan said with a shallow voice.

"We just met… I don't even know you."

"Yea but doesn't this feel good to you."

"I said put me down."

Nathan obliged and let Haley down. She got her book and started walking off.

"I knew you were nothing but a tease."

Haley stopped in her tracks turned around and slapped Nathan as she walked off. Nathan just smiled at himself and instead of feeling pissed he felt accomplishment.

"I'm getting closer…you will be mine in no time."

I live for reviews


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the incident in the library and that was exactly how Nathan liked it. His theory was you give the girls a taste of what they could have and leave them wanting more. To Nathan it wasn't just about getting the girl and knowing that he was the best but it was the chase as well. Most girls usually just throw themselves at this feet but Haley was different. She was the one girl that challenged him and if there was one thing Nathan loved more than basketball it was a challenge.

Nathan was in the gym with Lucas practicing their usual free throws. It was after practice but they usually stayed behind longer not only to practice but just because they loved the game so much they didn't really want to do anything else.

"So how did things go with Haley?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

'Hey you don't worry about Haley I have got her exactly where I want her."

"Oh, really well I'm hate to tell you this but I heard she shot you down hard and cold."

"Why don't you worry about your own girl troubles and stay out of mine."

"Hey Peyton is just going through some stuff...look whatever she gets pissed at me ever 5 seconds and the next thing you know we are in the janitor closet making up."

"So you're telling me you stay with her for the making up part."

'No man, I love Peyton and all and no matter how pissed she gets or how fucked up our relationship gets I love her."

At this point Nathan started acting like he was playing a violin at the beautiful declaration Lucas just made. Lucas saw this and threw his basketball at him. Nathan dodged out of the way and just laughed.

"Hey it's not funny... you wouldn't understand you don't have a girlfriend so you don't know what its like."

"Well why be tied down when it's so much fun being single."

'You mean Haley...?"

"Of course man...you know me no girl has ever turned me down and Haley won't be the first."

"Lucas laughed."Whatever you say but I would watch yourself if Haley does turn you down than your rep is down the drain."

"Look whatever... hey you going to Brooke's party tonight."

"Your kidding me right...she's Peyton's best friend I don't go I get my ass kicked."

"Don't you mean you get no ass?"

Lucas just laughed. "Yea right."

Nathan and Lucas finished up throwing their usual 100 free throws in a row and decided to go to the gym locker and get changed.

Haley was heading towards her car when she saw the Porsche convertible that Nathan drove next to her Toyota Camry. That brought back the memory of what happened in the library. Haley didn't understand what came over her. Maybe it was the heat…or maybe it was the mix of cologne and heat that aroused her but she couldn't resist Nathan Scott. That arrogant son of a bitch that she hated with a passion. Never again she thought. Never again will she let him touch her. Never again will he get to her again. NEVER!

Haley got into her car and was about to head out when she realized that she left her notebook back in the gym. She remembered she had gym 5th period and she didn't feel well so she just sat and wrote songs the whole period. Haley quickly got out of her car and ran to the gym. Once there she noticed it under the bleachers and went over to retrieve it.

"I'm telling you man Haley will be mine soon." Haley could here people in the boys locker room and with the mention of her name she was curious on who was in there and why they were talking about her.

"Haley James will be mine and it will all go down at Brooke's party tonight."

"You're tripping. I'm sorry but she is as Virgin Mary as they come."

"You want a bet on that."

"Okay what are the terms?" Lucas asked intrigued

"I bet you 100 dollars that tonight is the night I pop the cherry on little miss Virgin Mary."

"All right your on…I need the extra 100 bucks to buy some DVD's. Now I don't have to ask my father. Thanks man.

"No thank you…you just made me 100 dollars richer."

The boys laughed and before they could see Haley, Haley ran out the door and hid. When the coast was clear Haley had a smile on her face.

"So Nathan Scott thinks I can resist him…well he has another thing coming…tonight should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

God how long has it been since I updated. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I sort of lost interest in awhile but people are still reviewing so I decided to add a new chapter.

Enjoy!

"Nathan actually said that."

"Yup, and if he thinks he's going to get some than he has got another thing coming.

Haley and Peyton sat on Peyton's bed. Haley was scribbling in her notebook while Peyton was sketching a drawing of and her Brooke cheerleading.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Peyton said drawing her curls on the picture. This is Nathan Scott we are talking about."

"Yea, I don't care if he's Brad Pitt no guy can say they can get any girl, until they have gotten ever girl.

"Don't be so hard on him. It's not his fault that every girl is willing to give it up."

"Well, this is one girl that is going to give him a reality check."

"And he said he was going to nail you tonight." Peyton asked looking up from her drawing.

"Yup."

"You know what Haley I think we can have a little fun with this." Peyton said with a smirk on her face.

"Why don't I like where this is going." Haley asked worried

"Just trust me after tonight Nathan Scott won't know what hit him."

A

"It's party time boys." Nathan said coming up behind Tim and Lucas putting his arms around them.

"Hey Nate have you seen Peyton."

"No last time I saw her was at school. Why?"

"Well Peyton is usually the first ones here."

"Don't worry dude I'm sure she'll be here soon.

"Hey" Tim said. "Isn't that Peyton over there talking to some chick.

They guys turned their heads seeing indeed Peyton talking to some girl in a short red dress,.

"Check it out dude, Peyton is talking to somebody hot" Tim said. "Smack that ass.

Lucas and Nathan both backed up a little bit.

"Tim dude, we really need to get you laid."

Tim laughed.

"Hey wait what's that supposed to me."

"Shut up Tim." Nathan said laughing

"Hey guys!"

Peyton walked up to Lucas and gave him a quick peck on the lips and let him wrap his arms around her.

"God, you guys are so cute it's nauseating." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't hate little brother." Lucas said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just because you aren't in love doesn't mean it isn't the best thing in the world.

"O you are so getting lucky." Peyton said turning in Lucas's arms and pushing him away from the guys. "

The guys grunted in encouragement as Peyton and Lucas headed upstairs.

"Okay, well I don't want people to think I'm gay so I am going to go circulate." Tim said walking off.

"Trust me Tim." Nathan yelled. "You do that all by yourself well enough so no matter what you do people will think you're gay.

Tim turned and stuck up his mother finger.

Nathan nodded and smiled to show that he was joking and headed over to the drink table to get himself a beer.

Opening his beer he realized that the girl that Peyton was talking to earlier was infact Haley. He wasn't sure at first but he wouldn't miss those dimples anywhere.

Nathan smiled to himself. Time to set my plan in motion he thought to himself.

Nathan turned around fast and intentionally knocked right into Haley.

"Omg, I am so sorry miss I didn't mean to…" Well well well if it isn't miss Haley James.

"Nathan will you look at my dress. Why don't you watch where you are going."

"I'm sorry I told you it was an accident…but why are you wearing such a tight little dress anyways.

Haley paused realizing that Nathan had all the power right now. She had a sinking feeling that he bumped into her on purpose making her all wet. Well she wasn't going to let him win.

"What's the matter Nathan, I would think you liked me all wet."

Nathan looked at Haley in shock. Did she really just say that.

"Well, yes but I mean now you are all sticky and I don't want you to be so uncomfortable, especially when I'm the host." Nathan said smiling.

"O, no I'm fine really."

"No, I insist, why don't we just head over to the bathroom and get you washed up."

Haley didn't know if she should follow him or not. She didn't trust Nathan but she was starting to feel a bit chilly.

"Alright, fine but I'm warning you, my father taught me karate so I wouldn't try anything."

"I promise to be on my best behavior. Scott's honor." He said laughing at his own little joke."

"Cute."

They went upstairs which seemed weird to her because she would bet any money that there must have been a million bathrooms downstairs.

Rounding the corner people were making out left and right and Nathan just acted like it didn't bother him like it was business as usual.

"I thought you said we are going to the bathroom." Haley asked as Nathan led her into his bedroom."

"We are the bathroom is connected to my room." He said looking at her. "What you don't trust me."

"That would certainly be an understatement."

Nathan just smiled. "It's just right in here."

They both went into the bathroom and Nathan went right for the towels putting a little water on it and started to wipe Haley off a bit.

"I can do myself thank you." Haley said grabbing the towel from him.

"I was just trying to help."

The bathroom was a little tight spaced which seemed unusual so when Nathan brushed past Haley to go to his room he slightly rubbed against her making Haley a little weak in the knees.

Get a hold of yourself Haley. She thought to herself. Remember the plan.

"Okay, so I got you my shirt and a pair of pants you can change into as I wash you're…."

"Nathan dropped the clothes he was holding when he saw Haley in nothing but a towel."

"So where can I get changed." Haley asked smiling. She felt pleased at the expression on Nathan's face.

"Um…the bathroom I guess." Nathan gulped.

"Thank you." Haley said seductifully as she locked the door behind her.

Haley took a deep breath not knowing if she could go through with this. Nathan was having a bigger affect on her than she would have liked and know she was about to change into his clothes.

Haley came out wearing an oversized t-shirt and pants that she had to triple not just so it would stay in place.

"Um, you're dress is in the wash."

"Did you make sure to…"

"Don't worry I had the maid do it. If I did it I would most likely shrink it or change color or something."

"I have no doubt in my mind." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"O, come one now here I am doing something nice and all I am getting is grief from you."

"Okay, well thank you for you're hospitality but I think it's time for me to leave."

Haley didn't know if her plan was working. She wanted Nathan to come after her. If she played hard and ignore him like she did all those other times she hoped he would try to kiss her. Than when he thought he had won she would stop the whole thing and leave.

She was right.

Walking towards the door and brushing past Nathan she felt her arm being jerked back and being pressed against his chest.

"I thought you said you'd play nice."

"O, and when did I ever say that."

"You didn't I just kind of hoping you would."

Nathan starting backing Haley against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You know what I find so attractive about you." Nathan asked

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Haley answered a little annoyed

"The fact that you think you can resist me. Every other girl just falls at my feet but you actually make me work for it."

"Who say's I can't resist you. Maybe I'm just not attracted to you."

"Then why are you so out of breath."

Haley cursed at herself knowing that he was right. She was out of breath.

Nathan took his hand and slowly started bringing it up her shirt. He rubbed her stomach making her feel shivers all over her body.

She closed her eyes and swallowed as Nathan started licking her neck and than blowing on it.

Haley's knees buckled and that gave Nathan opportunity to lift Haley up and put her legs around his waist.

Nathan went for her lips and to his surprise let him kiss her. What was even more surprising was that she was kissing him back with much greater force.

Nathan made his way over to the bed and laid her down.

"Nathan I…" Haley tried to get out.

"Shhh, do you want me…"

Haley couldn't do anything but nod.

"God, Haley I want you."

"Haley are you in here."

The door swung open and Peyton made her way into the room interrupting them.

Haley realized what she was doing and got up fast, straightened herself up and ran out the door.

Nathan sat their stunned and horny.

"Oops, did I just interrupt something."

"God, Peyton have you ever heard of the fucking expression, Bad timing."

"Yes, and to tell you the truth I'm glad I interrupted you guys. You're going to use her Nathan. Just like you use everyone else in the school. She will be one of you're little conquests and once you nail her you will throw her out."

"O, yea well you never seemed to care before."

"Yea, well before I didn't give a rat's ass but I actually like Haley and I won't let you hurt her."

Peyton excited room going to look for Haley, leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

"Fuck I need a cold shower.

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!


End file.
